Tides Turning (FANFICTION)
Prologue '-Tide-' Tide hated the war. But he was so, so happy it was almost over. The RainWings were losing, and Queen Blackberry wants peace. "Hey, Tide" He looked up and recognized Sapphire. He smiled. "Hey." They stood in the Guard Room, as he called it. Other SeaWings hurried around them, carrying spears and armor. In about an hour, they were scheduled to go to attack the Rainforest. Sapphire held a long spear, tipped with black obsidian. It was the Obsidian Spear. No one else knew, but it was animus touched. It made it so she would never lose a battle. Sapphire sat down next to him. She twisted the spear in her claws. "What do you think of the war?" She asked. Her blue eyes looked like a deep abyss. TIde was afraid he would fall in. "I... I'm not sure. I'm sad that dragons are dying, but happy that we are winning, but then I think how all the dragons are dying again." Tide took a deep breath. He reduced his tone to a whisper, to avoid anyone else hearing his thoughts on the war. "What do you think?" Sapphire hesitated. "I think of that RainWing dragonet I met before the war. His name was Droplet." She paused and glanced at Tide. TIde remembered the name. "Droplet is Queen Blackberry's son, right?" Sapphire nodded. "He was so young. I bet he does not know that we are getting ready to destroy his home." She sighed. "EVERYONE, COME ON OVER" That was General Batfish. He always yelled. Tide and Sapphire gathered around the bright green dragon, everyone keeping a safe distance, in case he lashed out. "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE RAINFOREST UNDER THE COVERS OF DARKNESS. WE ARE TO ATTACK THE QUEEN AND HEALERS." Batfish snarled. "GOT THAT?" The entire pod nodded. "FINE THEN. YOU HAVE ONE MORE HOUR TO PREPARE" He sniffled and walked away, dragons making him a path. He left the room, and everyone headed to their lockers. Tide opened his locker and grabbed his chest plate and helmet. He paused and looked at the sketch on the inside. It was of him and had a small signature on the bottom. To Uncle Tide, love from Brook ❤ . Tide slammed the locker and slipped into his armor. It felt heavy on his chest, but he ignored it. He grabbed a narwhal spear from the rack and walked over to Sapphire. She had plates on her back and belly, and she held her spear. "Hey," he said, just as Batfish entered the room again. "EVERYONE GRAB YOUR SPEARS, WE ARE HEADING OUT!" Batfish stomped out of the room, and the pod followed behind him. Tide stood behind Cod, one of the younger soldiers. He looked ready for war. Tide felt small next to the younger dragon. They poured out into the water, all following Batfish. Finally, they arrived on the surface. The sun was searing hot, and Tide wanted to go back to the water so badly Batfish talked with a general from another pod, and all of us waited for instructions. After what seemed like hours, Batfish finally let them go. "LET'S HEAD OUT!" The army flew to the Rainforest, hidden by the night sky. The tree line came into view, and the SeaWings navigated through the trees. It was difficult in the dark, but the majority of the dragons made it through. Tide saw the huts in the trees, the platforms and flower gardens. Tide did not want to destroy this amazing village. "fire." This was the one-time Batfish didn't yell. The explosives fell onto the trees and exploded. The fire raged through the silence of the forest, but there were no dragons in sight. Batfish and a squad of five other dragons were to attack the queen. Sapphire was one of them. He watched them leap away. A General from another pod lead the remaining dragons to the healing hut, ready to destroy their medicines. The SeaWings left nothing behind. Tide followed the general back to the Guard Room. Tide easily fell asleep. But he couldn't stop worrying about Sapphire. Chapter One -Sapphire- Tide disappeared after the war. Lots of rumors went around about where he went. The most popular one was that he ran away with a SandWing. Sapphire hated it, but she knew it was the only one that was true. He told her not to tell anyone, especially the queen. She wanted to tell him to stay with her, but she didn't. And Sapphire had regretted it every day of her miserable life. "Sapphire!" She looked down and saw Tide's niece, Brook. "Hey, Brook." She stepped into the small house and was greeted by the smell of fresh fish. Sapphire smiled. Tide's mother, Hurricane, rounded the corner. She held a platter with a pile of fish on it. "Hi, Sapphire. Looks like Brook found you again." Hurri smiled and set the platter on the table. Brook immediately started gobbling down fish. Hurri sighed and gestured to her room. They walked into the room. In the corner was a little desk, sketches of dragons hung on the wall, and on the other side of the room were two small beds. There were pockets in the walls with little trinkets in them. Hurri sat down on the bed and covered her face with her claws. "Have you found him yet?" Sapphire looked down to the ground. "No... Hurri, I think we need to stop looking..." Sapphire said. Hurri growled. "I need to find him. I just need to." Sapphire heard the sound of tears and decided to leave Hurri to herself. "Want a fish?" Brook offered, holding out one of the slimy morsels. Sapphire nodded and ate the thing. It did not taste that good. "Hey! Can we go to the market?" Brook said. "Mother will be ok with it!" Sapphire stole a glance at the bedroom door. "Sure. I'll leave her a note." She wrote down on a scroll. "Lets GOOOOOO!" Brook rushed out the door, and Sapphire had to catch up to the dragonet. The market was busy with dragons buying things. Brook was fascinated by the Glassblower. He gave her a small sculpture of the queen. "I'll keep it very safe!" Brook promised. She put it in her bag. Sapphire bought an armband, dotted with sapphires. She smiled as the gemstones flashed in the sunlight. The sun started to set, and they headed back. When they arrived, Hurri was eating some crab, and said we had missed dinner. "Oh, how pretty," Hurri said when Brook showed her the sculpture. Brook set it on the table, and they ate dinner. Sapphire headed back home, and soon missed the little dragonet. Sapphire grabbed her spear and headed out to search for Tide. She searched the islands she hadn't searched yet. She decided on one more island, and when she arrived, she heard the strangest thing. A dragonet. Sapphire crept through the bushes and finally found the source of the noise. It was a dragonet, less than a year old. She was brown but had hints of blue along her body and under her wings. She had luminescent scales running down her body. It also had a SandWing tail. She knew what she had found. This was Tide's dragonet. Sapphire stepped back from the nest. "Hello?" the dragonet chirped. She heard talonsteps coming from the trees. She dove into the bushes. It was a SandWing, who gave the dragonet a fish. "Hush, Stingray." She said "Weeeee Father?" Stingray asked. Her mother sighed. "He's coming soon, do not worry." Tide. He's coming. I'll take him back to the Village. Hurri can stop worrying, and Brook can stop drawing 'lost' posters. Sapphire thought. There was a crashing through the bushes, and then he appeared. "SCORPION! They found... me...their... coming..." He gasped. The SandWing gasped and grabbed the dragonet. She ran away, leaving Tide. "WAIT!" He lay on the ground, exhausted. "Scorpion..." Sapphire leaped out of the bushes, and Tide stared. "Tide?" She said, and she couldn't help her tears. "I found you. Who was that dragon? Was that you're... dragonet?" Tide nodded and stood up. "Clam found me. She found me." Tide whispered. Sapphire hugged him. "Come on. Let's go home!" Tide shook his head. "No. I need to find Scorpion and Stingray. I can't leave them." He looked to the ground. Sapphire felt her face change. "What about me? What about Brook? What about your mother. Have you seen her lately? I've been searching for you for months" Her face flushed with anger, and she backed away. He still did not look at her. "You weren't the dragon I thought you were. You're a traitor. That's what you are." Tide looked up now and turned the direction Scorpion fled. "Goodbye, Sapphire" And he flew away. Sapphire grabbed her spear and swam away. She failed. Tide was out of the kingdom now. She would never find him. She fell asleep, guilt clawing at her, deepening her wounds Chapter Two -Sapphire- Sapphire woke up to banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes and studied her surroundings. Her vision was blurring, and she rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and stumbled to the door. She could still feel the dried tears on her cheeks. She opened the door and saw the prince. Prince Voyage, to be exact. "Oh, Uhm..." She stuttered and Voyage sighed. "Just let me in. We need to talk." Voyage said. His voice was urgent, and Sapphire let him in. Voyage sat down. "...What any Shrimp?" Sapphire asked. She was afraid he was here to ask her about Tide. Voyage nodded. "Sure. It's my favorite." Sapphire got the shrimp and set them on the ottoman. "So... what do we need to talk about," Sapphire asked the prince. He swallowed a shrimp and responded. "We need to talk about last night." Voyage was the eldest of Queen Clam's dragonets, so whatever he said, goes. Sapphire wished he was just another dragon and not royalty. "I guess" She mumbled, and Voyage raised his brow. "I was following a dragon who was hunting late last night, to see what he was doing. As I started following him, he started swimming faster. Quite suspicious. I took a secret route to follow, but he still swam as fast as he could. He arrived at a small uninhabited island. I follow him in but saw a SandWing take off from the island. I was startled and sent a dolphin after her to see where she went." He paused. "You look old enough to know about the Animus Rage, correct?" Sapphire did know about the Rages. She owned one of the enchanted items. When Sapphire was a dragonet, an animus princess went around enchanting objects and dragons randomly. The Queen at the time was killed by the animus. "Yes. I know about Princess Icefish." Voyage smiled. "When I went to the island I found you on the ground. You were asleep, and I took you home." Voyage ate a couple more shrimp. "I want to ask you what you know." Voyage said, and frowned. "You ok?" Sapphire did know a lot about Tide. "I know about this... but you cannot tell Queen Clam about it. She will kill him." Sapphire looked to the ground, and she felt Voyage's talon on her shoulder. "Fine." Sapphire told the prince about Tide, about Scorpion and the dragonet. Voyage was a good listener. "I see. so this dragon had a dragonet with a SandWing after the war. And her name is Scorpion?" Voyage tapped his claws. "I think I know this dragon." Sapphire's eyes went wide with disbelief. "You know her?" Voyage laughed. "No, but she has a tile. She's known as The Scorpion Assasin. She helped in the death of Icefish." Sapphire closed her eyes. "Is she at the Scorpion Den then? Did she create it?" The shrimp was gone now. "No. But her great, great grandfather founded it. If it was more civilized, she would definitely have more power over the dragons there." Sapphire looked outside. It was noon. "I think it is time you go." Sapphire was worried he would not listen to her. Instead, he did the opposite. Voyage got up and walked to the door. "I agree. Mother will be looking for me." Voyage left. Sapphire went straight to bed and immediately fell asleep. Chapter Three -Special POV: Tide- Tide headed to where he was 99.9 percent positive Scorpion was. He flew quickly, toward one of the dangerous cities on the entire continent: The Scorpion Den. He saw the desert under him after what he thought was an hour. He gulped as the city came into view. It was like a beacon, lights all around it. Tide landed in front of the entryway, which was a tall arch. He felt a warm wind from inside the city and stepped inside. There was a lot of yelling and dragons, seemingly too much for the small settlement. Tide inched his way to Scorpion's house. He had been there once before, the night he ran away. It was not really a house, but a tent on the top of a building. It was illuminated inside. He pulled the curtain open and saw Scorpion. He hugged her. Stingray was asleep. "Why did you leave without me?" Tide felt some anger. Scorpion looked at Stingray. "I thought you were behind me, and I had to get Stingray out of there" Tide frowned. "We will have to stay here tonight. We can't risk going back to the ocean." Scorpion continued. Tide laid down beside her, but could not fall asleep. The following day was miserable. Scorpion went out to find work, but Tide already knew what she would do. She'd resume work as an assassin. Tide stayed with Stingray. He was exhausted. At about noon, a dragon came to the tent. Tide presumed it was Scorpion, but why wouldn't she just come inside? "Come in," He said, and a different SandWing entered. He was skinny and had snake-like eyes. He growled and bared his teeth. "What did you do with Scorpion, SeaWing?" But then he saw Stingray and changed his stance from aggressive to calm. "I think I know who you are," he said smoothly and held out his talon. Stingray looked up at the new dragon and smiled. Tide carefully took his talon. "I'm Cactus. Who are you?" The SandWing said and shook his talon. "Tide. This is Stingray." His talon felt warm after holding Cactus's talon so long. Cactus grinned. "Rumor said Scorpion went and had dragonets with another tribe. People were thinking it was an IceWing since they are such a powerful tribe. Or maybe a RainWing. Some dared think NightWing." Cactus thought for a moment. "None thought she would stay away for more than a month." Tide was puzzled. "What do you mean? Powerful tribes?" Cactus shrugged. "Most dragons thought she was going to get more blood into her family." "Oh," Tide mumbled. Cactus stretched. "I think I should be going now. I'll be heading to the MudWings, to kill a prince." Cactus was an assassin. Cactus left, and Tide slept for the rest of the day. Scorpion came back at nightfall. She was really happy. "I got three jobs. A MudWing prince, A SkyWing merchant, and a SeaWing general." "Who's the SeaWing?" Tide asked. He hoped it was not anyone he knew. Scorpion read a little card and responded. "General Cobalt. He's on an island right now, patrolling for any RainWings." Scorpion read. "Speaking of RainWings, I was offered a job for a RainWing general, but I declined it because I'm not gonna search for the RainWings." Tide nodded. "Sorry I was asleep. I could not sleep last night." Tide said. "Do you have any food?" Scorpion nodded and took three coconuts out of her bag. "Got these out of a dragon's booth. I grabbed them right before she got back." She said. She handed one to Tide, one to Stingray, who was knawing on a stick, and one to herself. Tide had never realized how good coconut was. Chapter Four -Stingray- Stingray was not the biggest fan of the Scorpion Den. She was a year old, but she had gotten the talon of her home. Mother would go out for work, and she would stay home with Father. Mostly they just stayed home and talked. "Tell me the story of how you and Mother met," Stingray asked him. Tide smiled and nodded. "Very well." "Some SandWings came to the palace to discuss alliances in the war. I was there because of my friend Sapphire..." He trailed off, and Stingray had to nudge him to get him to continue. "I was wandering around, not sure what to do since I knew no one there. I noticed this one SandWing who was sneaking around. I even saw her take a necklace from a table and put it in her bag. I confronted her, and she must have wanted to getaway. She must have thought I was a servant, and she introduced herself as Princess Simmer. I knew this was not true, because I had met the princess before. I told her she was lying, and she admitted that she had snook in. Her real name was Scorpion. During the party, I befriended her, and she said she was staying on an island not too far from here, and invited me to meet her there. I accepted, and soon we had your egg, and I left the sea to stay with you and Scorpion." In the end, Tide sounded sad. Stingray enjoyed the story, but not where Tide felt so sad that he had to leave his home. Stingray played with the sand on the floor. "I can go get some food if you'd like?" She asked Tide. He smiled and said to be careful. Stingray flew down to the alley and headed to the fortune teller's booth. Stingray stole coconuts from there all the time. On her way there, she ran into a dragon. He looked about her age and was a SandWing. He toppled others. He was remarkably weak, and clean. "Hey!" Stingray yelled, trying to sound tough. The SandWing got up and his eyes widened when he saw her. "What... are you?" He said, his voice trembling. Stingray growled. "It's Stingray. And who are you? Why are you so clean?" That was Stingray's biggest question. Scorpion was one of the richest dragons in the Scorpion Den, but you always had a layer of dirt over your scales. He wrinkled up his nose. "Why are YOU so dirty?" He asked in an exaggerated tone. Stingray leaped up and pinned the other dragon to the ground. "Who are you?" She growled, trying to be intimidating. The SandWing relaxed on to the ground. "Let me go. I'm a prince!" He said. Stingray stepped back. A prince? "Prove it to me." She said flatly, and the SandWing ducked his head. "Uhm... I have this." He showed her a golden ring with small rubies on it. Stingray gasped. "How did you get that!" He smirked. "My Ma gave it to me." Stingray was annoyed by his boasting. She stepped forward. "Well then, prince, how did you end up on the streets?" Stingray asked him. "I'm... not that sure. I was strolling in the courtyard when somebody tackled me and knocked me out. I woke up here, and I just escaped." Stingray growled. "So you were kidnapped?" The prince nodded. Stingray thought for a moment. "Come with me. I think I know a way to get you back to the queen, prince." She said and started walking toward home. The SandWing ran beside her. "Oh. And also, my name is Glare." He said in an awkward tone. They flew up to the tent. The sun heated up Stingrays back, and it made her feel like sunshine. There was yelling coming from the dirty tent. Stingray poked her head inside and saw her parents. They were yelling something about 'leaving' and 'ocean'. She backed away. "I think we should wait until they are done." All the yelling scared her. It had been happening more and more. Glare watched the tent as they flew back down. "Were those dragons your parents?" Glare asked. Stingray nodded. Her and Glare stole some coconuts from the fortune teller and ate them in a little wood shelter. Glare was a funny dragon, but he was also really afraid of the Scorpion Den. Stingray wanted him to be her friend. She left Glare at the little hut and told him to stay there while she went back to tide. Glare agreed. Stingray went back home and saw Tide was not there. Mother was though, and Scorpion snuggled beside her and fell asleep. Chapter Five -Stingray- Stingray woke up and Mother https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:FennecTheSandWing11[[was]] not in the tent. There was a new dragon instead. He was watching her, and when she opened her eyes, he smiled. "Nice to see you again, Stingray." He said. She froze. "Where is Scorpion?" She asks him. The new dragon frowns. "She left me to... babysit you" His face is scrunched up. Stingray stands up. "Who are you?" She presses herself against the cloth wall. He laughed. "You must not remember me. I'm Cactus. We met when you were very young." He smiled again. It was kinda creepy. "Can I go outside? I have a friend I want to see" Stingray asked him. She wanted to check on Glare. She tried to leave, but Cactus pushed her back with his talon. He was much stronger than her. "Sorry, but you cant leave. I'm not sure if Scorpion would approve." Approve? APPROVE?! "Mother lets me go out all the time. So does father!" Stingray protested, then she got an idea. "I'll get you a coconut..." Stingray studied Cactus's face. He was thinking. "Where would you get coconuts?" He asked. Stingray taped her claws on the ground. "Somewhere special." the fortune teller booth. Cactus raised a brow. He sighed. "I'll let you go, but get two coconuts. If you do not get back before nightfall, Scorpion will find out. Deal?" Cactus held out his large talon. Stingray shook it. "Thanks, Cactus." Stingray flew over to the shack where Glare was. She was still practicing flying, so it took extra longer than it would if she had walked. She landed outside, and found Glare, dozing off. He was dirtier now. Stingray nudged him awake. "Huh?" he mumbled. "Oh, hi Stingray." He sat up. "What do you want to do today?" Stingray asked him. She loved having a dragonet to play with. Glare giggled and got out of bed. "First, let's get some breakfast." They headed toward the bakery. There was an insanely large line, so Glare and Stingray turned to the alley, hoping to sneak into the bakery. Unfortunately, some other dragonets were trying to get in through the large window. One was pushing the other up. As Glare and Stingray and walked up, they toppled over. Glare ran up. "Oh no! Are you ok? He reached for the dragonet that was on the top but was greeted by a venomous tail ready to stab him. The dragonet hissed. "Get away from me!" She picked herself up but kept her tail ready. Glare backed away. Stingray stood still. The other dragonet was coming toward him. Suddenly, the dragon with the tail lowered. Glare stepped back again, and so did the other dragon. Glare dipped his head. "I... I'm sorry" The dragonet that was about to kill him just nodded, and they went back to get in the window. They bought some fried lizards and sat down. "What happened?" Glare finally said. Stingray shrugged. "That's how dragons act here. Your just lucky you ran into me and not her." They both finished their food and Stingray gave him a tour of the Scorpion Den. While she was explaining the secret exit out of the city, a dragon gave her a flyer. "Have you seen this dragon?" She asked. Stingray took a look at the scroll and lied. "No, I'm sorry." The dragon walked away. Stingray whipped around to Glare. "Looks like Queen Dingo is looking for you." She held up the flyer. It was a sketch of Glare saying to report to the queen if he was found. Glare gulped. "I think I should go then..." Glare said, and he stepped into the shadow of an alley as a dragon walked by. Stingray sighed. "I guess you should. She did not specify dead or alive, and there are a lot of assassins and bounty hunters here." Glare looked down at his claws. "I do not want to go back. Simmer will never stop terrorizing me about this. And Sunburst does not care for anyone." Stingray put a talon on his shoulder. "I can take you to the Palace tomorrow." She offered him her talon. "Let's go to your hut." Glare took her talon and smiled. They walked through the allies back, since now dragons had the flyers. On the way, she grabbed the coconuts for Cactus. They stayed at Glare's makeshift house, and they both fell asleepCategory:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)